wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
May 22, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The May 22, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 22, 2017 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Episode summary Dean Ambrose vs Elias Samson Elias Samson finally wandered through one too many confrontations on Raw when he interrupted Raw General Manager Kurt Angle’s business, but The Olympic Hero had to be pleasantly surprised when his planned punishment for the roaming balladeer — a match with Dean Ambrose — instead turned into a showcase for Samson’s abilities. After foretelling The Lunatic Fringe’s doom in song, Samson absolutely overwhelmed the Intercontinental Champion, much to the delight of The Miz at commentary. Ambrose managed to fight his way back and looked to have momentum on his side until Miz rushed the ring and cheap-shotted Samson, costing Ambrose the match on a disqualification ruling. (Remember, Ambrose will lose his title if that happens at Extreme Rules.) The Lunatic Fringe gave chase to Miz, but Samson attacked from behind and administered a swinging neckbreaker to the champion, proving he’ll stroll wherever he pleases and back it up when called upon, as well. Sasha Banks vs Alicia Fox The rubber match of Raw’s recent Sasha Banks-Alicia Fox series goes to The Boss, though she might not be as free of Alicia as she’d hoped. The former Raw Women’s Champion dispatched Fox in relatively short order to earn what she called her “freedom” from Fox’s eccentricities. Alicia’s boyfriend, Noam Dar, got in Banks’ face the second the match was over in defense of his lady love, which earned him a slap across the face. Foxy responded by blasting Banks from behind and knocking her to the mat with a Scissor Kick. Mickie James vs Alexa Bliss Last week, Alexa Bliss went to town on Bayley with a Kendo stick and, while the attack led to a Kendo Stick on a Pole stipulation for their title rematch (short version: Whoever grabs the stick first gets to use it), it didn’t sit well at all with The Huggable One’s friend, Mickie James. So, the onetime La Luchadora attempted to teach the Raw Women’s Champion a lesson on Monday night, though Bliss quickly flipped the syllabus on its head for the veteran Superstar. It only took one big move to do it, too, as Mickie had been in the driver’s seat for the majority of the match until The Goddess of WWE straight-up punched James in the face. Bliss pounced with her DDT to win the match, then produced the Kendo stick to dispatch James. She only got one hit in, though, before Bayley rushed the ring and seized hold of the equalizer, sending Bliss scurrying in wide-eyed terror. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Noam Dar) * Singles Match: Alexa Bliss defeated Mickie James Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes